


Incorrect Pineapple Quotes

by scaryfangirl2001



Series: Correctly Stated Incorrections [11]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Diaries Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 09:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaryfangirl2001/pseuds/scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Chapter 1: Shawn Spencer is a shy American teenager who learns that he is heir to the throne of a European kingdom. Under the tutelage of his estranged grandmother (Karen Vick), the kingdom's reigning queen, Shawn must decide whether to claim the throne he has inherited or renounce his title permanently.





	Incorrect Pineapple Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> More from the batch I wrote in April/May

     **Shawn**: Good morning, Mrs. O'Hara.
     **Mrs. O'Hara**: _(Looks at Burton)_ Morning, Burton. _(Looks at Shawn)_ ...Burton's friend.

* * *

     **[Queen K](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julie_Andrews)aren**: _(upon first seeing Shawn)_ You look so... young.
     **Shawn:** Uh, thank you. And you look so... _(Karen raises her eyebrows)_ clean.

* * *

     **Shawn**: Now, what did you want to tell me?
     **Queen Karen Vick**: Something that, I think, will have a very big impact upon your life.
     **Shawn**: I already had braces.
     **Queen Karen**: No, it's bigger than orthodontia.

* * *

     **Queen Karen**: Madeline, if Shawn refuses to accept the throne, then Genovia will cease to exist as we know it.
     **Madeline Spencer**: So the future of your country is in the hands my 15-year-old?

* * *

     **Shawn**: _[sees Clarisse in her house]_ Oh, this is a nightmare! I'm going back to bed! _[starts to walk out]_
     **Madeline Spencer**: _[desperately]_ Shawn, the-the three of us have to talk.
     **Shawn**: _[bitterly]_ Oh, OK. Um, is there maybe something else about me and my life that just maybe I might want to know about? Um-oh no, are you two waiting to take me on a talk show somewhere and to let me know I have a twin brother who's a duke?
     **Queen Karen**: You have a cousin who's a contessa. Fondly known as Bartholomew. Actually, we call him Pookie.

* * *

    _[Shawn storms out in the middle of their conversation to the attic]_
     **Queen Karen**: Where is she going?
     **Madeline**: The tower. _[runs after Shawn]_ Shawn, you can't run away from everything!
     **Queen Karen**: _[to herself]_ He has a tower?

* * *

     **Madeline Spencer**: This is getting us nowhere! Talk to me!
     **Shawn**: I can't talk to you right now. I'm late for a meeting with my guidance counselor.
     **Queen Karen**: I'm late for a meeting with Spain and Portugal!

* * *

     **Shawn**: Carlton, can you drop us off a block from the school? I don't want to cause a riot with this hearse.
     **Carlton**: This is a non-riot hearse. If it were a hearse, there would be silence in the backseat.

* * *

     **Shawn**: I can't do this, I'm a boy!
     **Gym Teacher McNab**: What am I, a duck?

* * *

     **Shawn**: Hey, Carlton?
     **Carlton**: Mm-hmmm?
     **Shawn**: I'm gonna turn the backseat into a dressing room so I can change into a proper outfit for Madame, OK?
     **Carlton**: OK. And don't forget your shoes. _[hands Shawn his new shoes]_
     **Shawn**: Ahh, thanks.
     **Carlton**: Strange town, San Francisco. When I purchased the pumps, they asked if I wanted them wrapped or if I was going to wear them.

* * *

    _[Carlton is teaching Shawn how to dance.]_
     **Carlton**: This is between a waltz and a tango.
     **Shawn**: It's a wango?

* * *

    _[During Shawn's makeover, Juliet takes off his glasses]_
     **Juliet**: Do you wear contact lenses?
     **Shawn**: Well, I have them, but I don't like to wear them that much.
     **Juliet**: _[breaks Shawn's glasses in half]_ Now you do!
     **Shawn**: _[in shock]_ You broke my glasses!
     **Juliet**: You broke my brush.

* * *

     **Carlton**: Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent.
     **Shawn**: Eleanor Roosevelt said that.
     **Carlton**: Ah, yes. Another special person like yourself.

* * *

     **Queen Karen**: _[after Shawn, Prime Minister Motaz, and Sheila Motaz make a scene from eating the ice cream too quickly]_ Have you ever experienced that _instant_ headache when you eat ice too quickly?
     **Emperor Sakamoto**: _[briefly shakes his head]_ No.

* * *

    _[After Shawn accidentally runs into a trolley with his car]_
     **Nun #1**: _[on her cell phone]_ 911, I'd like to report an accident... They put me on hold!
     **Nun #2**: Oh, for the love of God!

* * *

     **Shawn**: _[on his green bathing suit]_ Okay I look like asparagus.
     **Madeline Spencer**: But very, very cute asparagus!

* * *

     **Queen Karen**: Do we have any problems?
     **Mona Lassiter**: _[overenthusiastically]_ No, everything's perfect. Perfect. It's wonderful.
     **Queen Karen**: You're not very good at lying, Mona.
     **Mona Lassiter**: No, I'm not, your Majesty.

* * *

     **Carlton**: Why me?
     **Shawn**: Because you saw me when I was invisible.
    


End file.
